In Loving Fear
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Meine Gedanken, die mir einfach mitten in der Nacht gekommen sind und die ich einfach aufschreiben musste. Was wäre, wenn Miles und Waylon sich gegenüber stehen würden? (Mitternachts-Einfall! Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung. Wer ganz genau liest, findet vielleicht ein Pairing...)


_People always liked to be frightened. People love to feel that jolt of adrenaline. People love roaller coasters. People love skydiving. These things, that really get your heart pumping, and horror films are sort of a safe way to get that rush, I guess._  
- Aaron Stanford.

Manchmal lag ich immer noch nachts wach. Es war verrückt. Ich war frei. Vermutlich sollte ich mich zumindest das kleinste bisschen freuen. Erleichtert sein. Ich war am Leben. Und das unglaublicherweise tatsächlich ohne kastriert worden zu sein… Es schien, als ob mir das nicht genug war. Aber sollte es nicht eigentlich genug sein? Ich hatte Menschen sterben sehen, dort drüben, in dieser Hölle. Mich hatte man verschont.

Ich war weder in tausend Stücke gerissen worden, wie das Arschloch Jeremy Blaire, noch war ich in der Luft stranguliert worden, wie dieser perverse Sadist, Gluskin, der jedes männliche Wesen angesprungen und versucht hatte zu kastrieren.

Ich hatte gekämpft. Um mein Leben. Dafür, zu meiner Familie zurück zu kommen. Zu Lisa und den Kindern. Dieses Ziel hatte ich erreicht. Ich war nicht glücklich. Ich hatte ihnen nichts Wirkliches erzählen können, obwohl ich genau das eigentlich hätte tun sollen. Weil sie es früher oder später ohnehin rausfinden würden. Spätestens, wenn die Typen hier aufschlagen würden, die mir bereits angekündigt wurden, jetzt, da ich Murkoff verraten hatte. Dass Lisa gerade in diesem Moment ihre Anschmiegsamkeit wieder zu entdeckecken schien, erleichterte mein schlechtes Gewissen dabei keineswegs.

Nie wieder, würde ich dazu in der Lage sein, meine Augen schließen zu können…

Ich blickte auf die schlafende Gestalt meiner Frau hinab und überlegte kurz, bevor ich schwer seufzte und mich aus unserem gemeinsamen Bett kämpfte. Dabei machte ich mir noch nicht mal die Mühe, darauf zu achten, sie nicht aufzuwecken. Ihre Nähe… war mir in diesem Moment unangenehm. Vielleicht, weil ich mich schämte.

Was zum Teufel war denn nur los mit mir? Ich hatte doch darum gekämpft bei ihr sein zu können, oder nicht? Und jetzt hielten mich genau diese zwei Dinge, für die ich die ganze Zeit gekämpft hatte, davon ab zur Ruhe zu kommen. Meine Freiheit und meine Frau…

Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich es vor mir. Alles. Mount Massive, die Gestalten, die auf verschiedensten Wegen versucht hatten, mich zu missbrauchen… und dann war da natürlich noch diese Gestalt. Diese schwarze Gestalt, die von einer dunklen Aura umgeben war, und wohl mal an einen Menschen erinnert hatte. Die Gestalt, die mein Leben gerettet hatte, als Jeremy Blaire es für immer beenden wollte.

Ich schlurfte in die Küche und ließ mich am Esstisch nieder. Rieb mir müde über die Augen. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich eine Woche am Stück nicht geschlafen. Vermutlich war es auch so.

Dieses Ding hatte mich gerettet. Mich als Einziges. Aber warum? Es war mir auch gefolgt, als ich aus Mount Massive geflohen war. Zuerst hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätte es sich umendschieden. Als wollte es mich doch töten. Aber das hatte es nicht getan. Warum hatte es nur mich verschont? Ich war der Einzige der lebend dort heraus gekommen war. Jeder Andere, war entweder von anderen Insassen, oder vom Militär hingerichtet worden…

Ein Blick in Richtung Küchenuhr enthüllte mir, dass es 4:00Uhr in der Früh war. Und dass zu dieser Tageszeit eigentlich von mir erwartet wurde, mit meiner Frau im Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich sollte besser nicht. Mein eigenes Unterbewusstsein würde wieder damit beginnen mich zu quälen, sobald ich es gewagt hatte einzuschlafen.

Und doch schien die Dunkelheit und die Stille irgendwie verlockend. Keine Sichteinschränkung aufgrund der Nachtsicht. Kein Piepsen eines Camcorders, welches mich unnötig mehr unter Druck setzte, während ein schreiender und keifender Verrückter hinter mir her hetzte und versuchte, mich einer Art unglaublich wahnsinnigen Ritual zu opfern.

Und doch war es so still… 

* * *

Ein Piepsen. Ein ständig wiederkehrendes Piepen, dass in 3-Sekunden-Intervallen ertönte. **Da-düd. Da-düd…**

Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Der vehemente Piep-Ton half vermutlich ganz und gar nicht, ihn zu vertreiben, aber vermutlich war es ihm zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt aufgewacht war. Eine Halle. Ich befand mich in einer Halle. Das wurde mir bewusst, als sich meine Sicht allmählich klärte und nicht mehr so schwammig war. Dieses Muster war wieder da gewesen… Das Muster, dass ich immer mit dem so genannten "Wallrider" in Verbindung gebracht hatte…

Und ich kannte diese Halle sehr gut. Es war die Turnhalle der Irrenanstalt. Jetzt wo ich Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, ohne von einem Geisteskranken gejagt zu werden, fragte ich mich, wozu eine Irrenanstalt eine Turnhalle brauchte…

Irgendwie war es komisch. Ich erinnerte mich an Männerleichen, die von der Decke hingen. Einige grausam verstümmelt, Andere hatten sorgsam angenähte Brüste und wo sich einmal ihr ursprüngliches Geschlecht befunden haben musste, waren jeweils Schnitte gewesen. Ich erinnerte mich noch sehr bildlich daran, weil ich selbst, fast unter ihnen gelandet wäre… Es hatte niemals Frauen hier gegeben. Gluskin wollte Bräute aus den Männern machen. Weil er schwer gestört war.

Aber es war _komisch_! Da hingen keine Leichen. Zumindest konnte man keine von meinem Standpunkt aus, ausmachen. Die Decke schien verschwommen. Wie ein real wirkendes Aquarell-Werk, dessen Farben absichtlich stark verwischt worden waren.

**Da-düd. Da-düd.**

Mein Kopf fuhr herum, in die Richtung, aus der, der mir leider allzu vertraute Ton gekommen war. Ich sah einen Holzbarren. Einen den man im Turnunterricht benutzte, um mit Anlauf über einen Bock zu springen. Darauf saß ein Mann. Vielleicht lag er auch eher. Er hatte dunkelbraunes, vielleicht schwarzes Haar, dass ihm strähnenweise verwirrt in der Stirn hing. Er trug eine braune Lederjacke. Eines seiner Beine hing lässig vom Barren herunter. In seinen Händen hielt er den Camcorder, der der Quell des Geräusches war.

Selbst ich musste zugeben, dass er unter normalen Umständen nicht unattraktiv war. Vermutlich wirkte er dank der Umstände, verbraucht. Gealtert. Außerdem fehlten ihm insgesamt fünf seiner Finger…

Als er mich bemerkte, formte sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. "Na, aufgewacht?"

Ich sparte mir die Antwort. Mir war im Moment nicht nach Reden. Genauer gesagt, war mir nicht nach Reden, seit ich realisiert hatte, wo genau ich war. Und das wollte ich nicht wahr haben. Ich wollte nicht hier sein! Wieso war ich es überhaupt?

Als ich nicht antwortete, hielt der Fremde die Kamera in die Höhe. "Keine Batterien mehr", informierte er bloß.

Ich nickte, unsicher, und versuchte auf zittrigen Beinen, mich aufzurichten. Ich wusste nun wirklich nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Dieser Typ… war merkwürdig. Aber gleichzeitig wirkte er auf mich irgendwie vertraut. Als hätte ich ihn schon mal gesehen. aber das war unmöglich. Ich würde mich an diese seiner Merkmale erinnern. Und das tat ich nicht.

Ich näherte mich ihm vorsichtig, fast schon, als wollte ich eine Antilope aus der Nähe beobachten, die jeden Moment Gefahr lief, Reißaus zu nehmen. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, blieb ich unschlüssig stehen.

Er drehte sich in meine Richtung und sah mich fragend an. "Du bist wohl nicht gerade der redselige Typ, oder?"

"Ich muss gestehen, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich jemandem trauen soll, der so kaputt aussieht, wie du gerade", gestand ich wahrheitsgemäß.

"Wirklich? Fehlende-Finger-Witze?!" Er hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber eigentlich sollte es dich nicht verwundern. Du weißt, wo wir hier sind, nicht wahr?", ich sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist mit ihnen passiert?" Ich lehnte mich neben ihm an den Barren. Irgendwie hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass dieses Ding unserem Gewicht bald nachgab…

"Ein… nennen wir es, übereifriger Arzt."

Ich sah ihn blinzelnd an. "Dieser Arzt hieß nicht zufällig Trager?", fragte ich trocken. Ich deutete sein Schweigen als ein "Ja"., "Wohl eher völlig wahnsinnig, als übereifrig…"

Er lachte bitter auf.

Ich fragte mich gar nicht erst, warum wir hier waren und wie wir hier landen konnten. Es war ohnehin alles grotesk.

"Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte ich nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Erneut lachte er auf. Diesmal erinnert es mich viel eher, an ein verstohlenes Kichern. "Das sollte die Person, die mich hier her gebracht hat, vielleicht am besten wissen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich hatte ihn hergebracht? Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Ich hatte nur einer Person dazu verholfen, her zu kommen. Und das auch nur aus purer Verzweiflung. Und in einer Mail… Wegen der ich zwangsinhaftiert worden war.

Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Du bist Miles Upshur?"

Er nickte zuversichtlich. "Ja, Waylon Park. Ob du's mir glaubst, oder nicht."

Etwas in mir sträubte sich wirklich dagegen, ihm zu glauben. Aber da war etwas in diesen blassgrünen Augen, dass mir versicherte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Dass er mich nicht anlog, wie vermutlich jeder Andere, in diesem Drecksloch.

Und bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, packte mich etwas von hinten. Würgte mich. Fest. Ich versuchte zu schlucken, konnte es kaum. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es mir unmöglich war zu atmen. Ich hörte nur noch ein, für meinen Geschmack zu fröhliches und überschwängliches "Darling!", bevor bunte Punkte begannen, vor meinen Augen auf und ab zu tanzen. Ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen. Ich starrte irritiert und hilflos in Miles Richung. Er war aufgesprungen und sah mich in einer Art und Weise an, die mir fast noch mehr Angst machte, als Gluskin es in diesem Moment tat.

Fast, als würde er nicht nur wütend, sondern fuchsteufelswild sein. Schwer zu sagen, wegen was genau…

Und dann spürte ich, wie absolut keine Luft mehr in meiner Lunge Platz fand und mir alles schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Ich war mir in diesem Moment ziemlich sicher, dass ich sterben würde. Ob Traum oder nicht.

Alles was dumpf an meine Ohren drang, war Gluskins Stimme: "Alles kleine, wiederliche Schlampen! Fickt euch, FICKT EUCH! Ihr seid mir nicht gewachsen! Ihr verdient mich nicht! Ihr verdient zu verrecken…" Und dann war da plötzlich ein feines Rauschen. Dann ein Schrei, direkt in mein Ohr und schlussendlich ein merkwürdig fleischlich klingendes Platschen.

Etwas Feuchtes. Etwas Feuchtes besprenkelte meine Wange… Dann war alles still.

Er hatte mich losgelassen, oder nicht? Das Atmen fiel mir schwer, aber ich war wieder dazu in der Lage. Ich spürte etwas auf der Haut meiner Hand. Miles. Vermutlich Miles. Er zog meine Hände von meinem Gesicht weg. Hatte ich mir wirklich so krampfhaft die Augen zugehalten?

"Du kannst jetzt übrigens wieder hinsehen", ertönte Upshur's belustigte Stimme.

Ich sah ihn nur stumm an und wägte innerlich ab, ob es mir etwas nützen würde, wenn ich ihn jetzt fragte, was passiert war. Vermutlich nicht. Vermutlich wollte ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich sah irritiert hinunter. Ich spürte seine Fingerstümpfe geradezu merkwürdig genau auf meiner Haut… Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Vielleicht hätte ich mich angeekelt fühlen sollen.

Er ließ mich endlich los, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich prüfend an.

Ich blickte an ihm vorbei. Wir befanden uns vor dem Ausgang. Genauer gesagt, sah ich Jeremy Blaire in Fetzen verteilt, vor der Tür liegen, und mich selbst, wie ich humpelnd die Flucht ergriff. Ich schluckte und sah erschrocken und ratlos zurück zu dem Reporter. "Warum sind wir hier?"

"Weil das hier unser Platz ist, Schätzchen!", witzelte er sarkastisch. Ich sah ihn stumm an. "Tatsächlich haben wir beide uns hier zum Ersten Mal gesehen… Wenn auch nicht unbedingt so wie jetzt."

"Du bist es", stellte ich wortkarg fest und sah ihn halbwegs ungläubig an.

Er nickte wieder. "Ich war es, der dein Leben gerettet hat. Und ich finde, du könntest ein bisschen dankbarer sein!" Kurz zuckte ein Grinsen über seine Züge, aber es verschwand genau so schnell wieder.

"Müsste ich dann nicht Angst vor dir haben?", fragte ich unsicher.

Miles, oder der Wallrider, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eher nicht. Auch, wenn niemand es offen zugeben würde, die Menschen lieben diesen Horror. Weil es pures Adrenalin ist. Der Grund warum Kriegsveteranen so einen gewaltigen Stolz empfinden. Und ich darf mich vorstellen? Ich bin Miles Upshur. Ich bin dein Kick."

"Du bist mir gefolgt, oder? Du hattest nicht vor mich zu töten. Du bist nur an die Außenwelt gekommen, weil du mir hinterher gejagt bist."

Er machte einen abfälligen Tonfall. "Ich bin hier, weil du mir den Weg nach draußen gewiesen hast. Ich kann diese… Kraft kontrollieren. Deswegen bin ich jetzt _hier_. Ich hatte darauf gehofft, dich zu finden", erklärte er eifrig.

Ein Geräusch. Ein Geräusch, dass nicht in diese Kulisse passte. Ich war restlos verwirrt. Warum wollte er mich finden? Ging es ihm wie mir? Wusste er nicht mehr, wie er sich verhalten sollte, geschweige denn, wie er wieder normal leben sollte, nachdem ihm das alles wiederfahren war? Das Letzte was ich sah, waren Miles Gesichtszüge, die langsam aber sicher in einem gleißend, hellen Licht verschwammen und verliefen, als würde man Farbe herunter spülen… 

* * *

Ich fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf und sah mich in meiner Küche um. Mein Atem verließ meine Lunge in kurzen, heftigen Stößen. Als hätte ich es nicht gewusst. Ich war eingeschlafen und es war wieder passiert. Mit einem Unterschied. Es hatte mich diesmal nicht erwischt. Ich hatte einen Schutzengel gehabt… Mehr oder weniger.

Ein Blick in die Schlafzimmer meiner Familie sagte mir, dass bereits alle aus dem Haus waren, und ein weiterer Blick auf den digitalen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch einer meiner Söhne sagte mir, dass dies schon seit einer Weile der Fall sein musste. Es war 10:00Uhr morgens. Vielleicht hatten sie es ja auch endlich über's Herz gebracht mich zu verlassen. Mich hinter ihnen zu lassen. Ich hätte es verdient, und es war sicherer für sie.

Ein unerwünschter Besucher, dem der Daumen wohl auf der Klingel eingeschlafen sein musste, riss mich aus meinen melancholischen Gedankengängen. Ich setzte mich hastig in Bewegung und riss am Eingang angekommen, ungeduldig die Haustür auf. Ich war ein wenig erstaunt. Vor mir stand ein Mann mit sehr dunkelbraunen Haaren, blassgrünen Augen, einer Lederjacke und Fingerprotesen. Er hatte sich ein paar Akten unter den Arm geklemmt und sah mich abwartend an.

"Gefunden", stellte ich fest.

Er schenkte mir ein Grinsen und drängte sich an mir vorbei, in die Wohnung. War das etwa sein normales Verhalten? Er sollte seine Manieren vielleicht bei Gelegenheit überarbeiten…

"Ja, kein Problem, komm ruhig rein! Ich muss dir unbedingt erzählen, wie ich fast kastriert worden wäre. Mal gucken, wen von uns beiden es mieser erwischt hat!" rief ich sarkastisch über die Schulter, bevor ich die Tür zu warf.

"Nettes Haus! Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das nicht wissen muss…"

Das würde der Beginn, einer wunderbaren Freundschaft werden. Ich konnte es kommen sehen...


End file.
